Dream Of Me
by KatoNamiga29
Summary: It was time for Makarov to pass on his position as the guild master to his grandson, Laxus. He was capable for it in Makarov opinion, but not responsible enough. Thus during Gray and Juvia wedding, Makarov decided to tie the wild Laxus in a marriage with Mirajane. Unfortunately, it wasn't the marriage Mira dreamt of. [Miraxus, side pairing; Gruvia, Jerza] BAHASA!


"DREAM OF ME"

by SnowLili

It was time for Makarov to pass on his position as the guild master to his grandson, Laxus. He was capable for it in Makarov opinion, but not responsible enough. Thus during Gray and Juvia wedding, Makarov decided to tie the wild Laxus in a marriage with Mirajane. Unfortunately, it wasn't the marriage Mira dreamt of. [Miraxus, side pairing; Gruvia, Jerza]

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Itu adalah hari yang tidak biasa di Fairy Tail, meskipun minuman ada dimana-mana, orang-orang yang merusak meja, dan suara yang masih cukup aman, ada dua penyihir yang bersatu dan sekarang sedang merayakannya. Pernikahan yang sangat meriah. Di tengah pesta, Laxus sedang meminum bir nya, menikmati cairan itu turun melalui kerongkongannya.

"Jadi, setelah Erza dan Jellal, Gray dan Juvia juga menikah, apa lagi!" Evergreen membanting bir diatas meja atas gangguan Bixlow.

"Kau dan Elfman bisa turun kesana sekarang." Bixlow bercanda, lalu boneka-bonekanya mengulang 'turun turun' beberapa kali.

"Diam! Kenapa aku harus dengan laki-laki itu?" Evergreen protes.

"Kupikir Laxus yang akan menikah selanjutnya!" Freed mengatakan berharap, sambil melirik pemimpinnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Laxus mengerang ketidak setujuan, dan Freed mendesah sedih.

"Kau sudah diusia yang matang." Evergreen mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan konyol. Aku mungkin akan menjadi master berikutnya, aku harus fokus pada itu." Laxus meminum bir nya lagi.

"Master?" Evergreen membenarkan kacamatanya. "Seorang master yang tidur dengan beberapa wanita? Bagaimana mungkin."

Laxus geram. "Apa kau melihat kearah ku?"

"Tidak," Evergreen mengangkat bahu. "Tapi apa kau serius berpikir bahwa master akan memberikan posisinya kepada orang yang berganti wanita disetiap malam? Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"Tunggu dan lihat saja." Laxus mencibir. Mengambil bir lagi, ia melirik ke arah Gray yang berusaha untuk menanggalkan tuksedonya hanya untuk melihat Erza hamil. Erza mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya dengan silau kematian. Erza berada di suasana hati yang buruk, dia rewel tentang bagaimana armornya tidak akan cocok dengannya lagi, dan bagaimana dia tidak akan bisa bergerak cepat lagi. Jellal tidak mengeluh tentang itu. Laxus tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin jika ia mempunyai istri seperti Erza, dia sudah menendangnya pergi jauh –dia tidak akan mengacaukan pikirannya dengan hal-hal seperti ini, merepotkan.

Saat mereka sedang berpesta berama bir, Makarov tiba-tiba berdiri di atas meja, mencoba untuk membuat penampilan kerdilnya terlihat saat Ia berbicara.

"Salam, peri! Saya sangat bahagia hari ini karena kejelasan-tapi-mereka-tidak-tahu-pasangan es dan air akhirnya mendudukkan pantat mereka di altar."

Ada tawa dan sorak-sorai dari orang-orang serikat untuk pidato Makarov. Dan ada juga suara protes dari Gray di salah satu sudut, Makarov menyeringai sebagai balasan.

"Dan karena aku terlalu senang, aku ingin mengumumkan sebuah berita yang sangat bagus. Dalam waktu tiga bulan, dengan ini aku akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian semua, master guild baru - Laxus Dreyar!" Makarov mengarahkan tangannya pada tempat duduk Laxus.

Laxus berkedip bingung. Oke, itu terlalu cepat _Jiji._ Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan untuk menyeringai karena pengumuman itu. Dia melirik Evergreen dan membuat ekspresi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'omong kosong'.

"Dan pada saat yang sama, dia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Mirajane Strauss kami tercinta," Makarov terlalu bersemangat untuk menceritakannya, dan dalam beberapa detik guild bersorak lebih keras, melempar beberapa barel anggur untuk berita bahagia itu.

Laxus tersedak oleh bir nya. "Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan kagetnya, namun tidak seorang pun mendengar karena guild sudah bising dengan perayaan ganda. "Tunggu, siapa yang akan menikah?"

Evergreen tertawa melihat ekspresi Laxus, menikmati fakta bahwa apa yang dia katakan benar. Sementara Laxus mencuri pandang ke arah Mirajane yang sedang duduk. Dia melihat Mirajane sama sekali tidak mengerti, memberinya semacam bahasa isyarat yang dia pahami sebagai 'apa ini semua?'. Laxus harus mengangkat bahu, memberi tanda 'Aku tidak tahu' saat dia mendesah. Apa yang sebenarnya orang tua ini pikirkan?

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda coba lakukan, _Jiji?"_ Laxus menyerbu ke kantor Makarov, membanting telapak tangannya dengan keras diatas meja, Makarov sedikit tersentak karena intuisi yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Makarov menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan saya mengatakan akan menikah? Dan dengan Mira? Apa kau bercanda?" Laxus menyuarakan protesnya.

"Anda tidak ingin menjadi master?" Makarov menyimpulkannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Saya setuju untuk menjadi master, tapi tidak untuk pernikahan."

Makarov menyipitkan matanya. "Karena itu, ini adalah sebuah paket, jika kau ingin menjadi master, maka kau harus menikahinya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Laxus seperti menarik keluar rambutnya.

"Apa kau pikir saya tidak menyadari kebiasaan mu? Tidur dengan siapa saja, dan saya pikir itu bukan sifat yang harus dimiliki oleh master guild." Makarov puas dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Laxus menarik wajah. "Dan kau pikir aku mewarisi itu dari siapa?" _Kau lebih mesum._

Makarov terbatuk sedikit, mencoba membawa topik kembali, "Bagaimana pun, ini adalah tentang dirimu, jika kau benar-benar ingin memikul tanggung jawab sebagai master, maka belajarlah bertanggung jawab menjadi suami."

Laxus memutar matanya, jelas mengetahui jika Makarov mencoba untuk mengembalikan topik. "Jadi, kenapa harus Mira dari semua orang?"

Makarov mengerutkan kening, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa alasannya sudah sangat jelas. "Siapa lagi? Tidak ada orang lain yang akan bertahan dengan perilaku arogan mu, kecuali dia."

Laxus tertawa pada saat itu, "Kau salah, _Jiji._ Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan ku, termasuk dia.

* * *

Mirajane sedang membersihkan meja saat guild hampir kosong. Itu larut malam. Tidak ada seorang anggota yang menetap. Sambil menaruh gelas yang sudah bersih, dia mengunci lemari, lalu dia bersandar di meja kasir. Dia hampir tidak percaya pada pengumuman minggu lalu saat pesta pernikahan Gray dan Juvia. Apa dia benar-benar akan menikah? Dia tidak di beri tahu sebelumnya. Itu adalah berita yang mengejutkan baginya. Dan dengan cara Laxus menatapnya malam itu, dia juga memiliki keterkejutan sama sepertinya. Apakah itu perintah master Makarov?

"Mira-chan, kenapa kau belum pulang?" Makarov menyapa dari lantai dua, duduk sambil memegang tongkatnya di pagar.

Mirajane mendongak, memberi senyum pada guru kesayangannya. "Aku baru saja berencana untuk pulang."

"Okay, hati-hati dijalan." Makarov megangguk dan merokok melalui pipanya.

Mirajane berbalik, siap untuk pergi namun dia berhenti, memutuskan bahwa inilah saat terbaik untuk bertanya kepada guru. Dia sedikit gelisah sebelum berbalik menghadap master.

"Master, apa pengumuman pernikahan itu benar?" Tanyanya sedikit tiba-tiba.

Makarov menunduk menatapnya, meniupkan beberapa embusan asap dari bibirnya saat dia terkekeh. "Ya. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan rencana ku."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mungkin tua tapi aku tidak buta, Mira-chan." Makarov tertawa. "Dan hei, siapa yang menduga jika mak comblang serikat benar-benar jatuh untuk _lightning dragon slayer?"_

Mirajane tersipu pada saat itu, membuat tawa Makarov menjadi lebih keras.

"Aku tahu, Mira-chan, tidak peduli seberapa keras kau mencoba menyembunyikannya. Dan sungguh, kau lah satu-satunya yang bisa tahan dengan kejenakaannya yang gila-dan kekuatannya. Dia perlu meredupkannya jika dia menggantikan posisi ku," Tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi dia tidak ingin itu-"

"Dia sudah menerimanya," Makarov memotong. "Jadi, jika kau setuju, pernikahan akan berlangsung tiga bulan dari sekarang."

Mirajane menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa Laxus memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya? Jika tidak, mengapa dia menerimanya?

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Makarov bertanya.

Mirajane ragu-ragu sebelum mengangguk malu-malu, melihat ke bawah saat kemerahan merayap ke pipinya yang indah. Dia mendengar Makarov terkekeh dan menggumamkan 'baik' sebelum mengisap pipanya lagi. Ada rasa bahagia masuk kedalam hatinya. Itu hampir nyata. Dia akan menikah dengan pria yang diam-diam dia sukai. Yah, dia tidak benar-benar menjadi pria idamannya sebelumnya. Dia sangat egois dan arogan, dan mata keranjang di atas itu. Mirajane tidak pernah berpikir akan jatuh cinta kepadanya saat itu. Tapi, mungkin waktu telah mengubahnya. Dia seperti seseorang yang berbeda. Dia menjadi seseorang yang agak bertanggung jawab, peduli, dan kuat. Dia masih memiliki beberapa sifat yang keras, namun menurutnya dia memiliki hati yang lembut.

Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Mirajane jatuh untuk Laxus. Dan dia bukan dewi yang dapat menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Namun, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menikah dengan dia. Hidup tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

* * *

Resepsi pernikahannya sama meriahnya seperti saat Gray dan Juvia mengadakan pesta mereka. Orang hampir tidak percaya bahwa Fairy Tail memiliki dua pasang pengantin baru dalam waktu tiga bulan. Mirajane mengenakan gaun pengantin polos putih, terlihat sangat murni seperti mempelai wanita saat Elfman mengantarnya ke lorong. Sungguh mengherankan dengan berjalannya pernikahan yang mulus, sampai kalimat _'aku bersedia'_ keluar dari kedua belah pihak hingga pesta kembali kacau lagi.

Malam itu saat pesta berakhir, Makarov mengundang penganting baru untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Mr. & Mrs. Dreyar yang baru tiba saat dipanggil, dan mereka melihat Mr. & Mrs. Fullbuster yang baru sudah ada di sana.

"Jadi, aku berencana untuk memberikan ini kepada kalian semua." Makarov menyebar tiket ke atas meja. Laxus menatap tiket itu.

Mata Juvia berbinar saat melihatnya. "Wah! Bulan madu!" Dia menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Makarov tertawa, "Ya, aku berencana untuk memberikannya kepada kalian lebih awal tapi karena Laxus dan Mira-chan juga akan menikah, aku menundanya sehingga kalian bisa pergi bersama-sama. Ini seperti kencan ganda."

Juvia hampir menari-nari di kantor, dan Mira terkikik geli melihat reaksi lucunya. "Gray-sama, apa kita bisa pergi bersama mereka?"

Gray mengerutkan keningnya, "tapi kita masih ada beberapa misi yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Aww, apa bisa kita tunda beberapa hari? Kita belum memiliki waktu untuk berdua." Juvia mengerutkan dahi memohon, membuat Gray sedikit bergeser.

"Oke, oke, baik, kita pergi." Gray menyerah dan Juvia bersorak pada saat itu.

Makarov berpaling ke Laxus, "dan kau?"

Laxus mengangkat bahu, tidak benar-benar tertarik. "Aku bisa pergi dan bersenang-senang."

"Baiklah." Makarov mengangguk dan membenarkan tiket.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi pantai mengipasi wajah mereka dengan lembut, meniup rambut mereka saat Juvia dan Mirajane melangkah mendekati gelombang lembut. Juvia sangat bersemangat, karena itu adalah laut-tempat favoritnya. Gray mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja setengah kancing, menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku samping saat dia melihat istrinya yang baru dia nikahi. Dia mencintai laut, tapi pada hari itu dia menyadari bahwa pergi ke laut bersama anggota serikat terasa jauh berbeda daripada saat pergi ke sana berdua dengan istrinya. Dia kembali menatap Laxus, yang sedang bersantai di kursi pantai dengan mengenakan sepasang tempat teduh.

"Tidak bergabung dengan istri mu?" Tanyanya.

Laxus memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum menatap Gray dan menggeleng acuh. "Hmm, tidak tertarik."

Gray mengerutkan kening sedikit, dan menyepelekan jawabannya. Perlahan-lahan dia melangkah menuju Juvia, dan dia melihat Laxus mengejek dirinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pantai.

Melempar dirinya di tempat tidur nyaman di kamar hotelnya, Laxus mencemooh putus asa. "Sialan, ini sangat membosankan, argh!"

Tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa pun, pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan dia melihat Mirajane berjalan masuk. Mata nakalnya menjelajahi sosok seksinya yang terpapar sempurna dengan sepasang bikini. Dia tidak dalam sebuah pernikahan, tetapi memiliki sedikit pergumulan panas mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Dia hampir meneteskan air liur ketika memikirkan menarik potongan kecil pakaian itu dari tubuh seksi yang penuh dosa miliknya.

Mirajane menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, beralih ke suami barunya, dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur mereka. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah?" Laxus berkedip, menarik pikirannya ke kenyataan. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak terlihat menikmati ini."

Laxus mengerutkan wajahnya. "Ini bulan madu, aku bahkan tidak bisa membawa gadis pantai ke tempat tidur."

Mirajane mengerutkan kening. "Kau sudah menikah."

Laxus menoleh, menatap matanya sebelum duduk. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah menikah, Laxus." Mirajane mengulang sambil mengernyit.

Laxus memutar matanya. "Permisi, ku pikir kau salah. Aku menikah karena untuk menjadi master, dan tidak perlu tidur dengan kau saja."

Mirajane mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam. "Tunggu. Apa? Apa kau dipaksa dalam pernikahan ini?"

" _Jiji_ tidak memberi tahu mu?" Tanya Laxus seolah itu sudah jelas. "Dia membuat suatu kondisi yang aku hanya harus melakukannya."

"Aku bukan sesuatu yang harus ditukar dengan posisi mu." Wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap. Dia tidak percaya. Dia masih muda, dan disini dia pikir dia akan memiliki pernikahan yang normal, berlayar menuju kehidupan baru dengan pasangannya tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar salah sejak awal. Dia bisa merasakan hati dan harapannya hancur.

" _Jiji,_ okay? Omeli dia, bukan aku." Laxus mengangkat tangan seolah menyerah. "Dan, hei, kau masih perawan?"

Mirajane hampir tidak bisa percaya ketika Laxus mengatakan itu seolah bukan apa-apa. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka bersumpah kepada Tuhan untuk tetap setia satu sama lain, mencintai, peduli dan semua hal baik yang hanya ada dalam imajinasinya. Semua itu bohong? Apa dia salah tengtang dia berpikir dia sudah berubah? Apakah pria yang duduk di depannya ini masih Laxus yang brengsek? Mirajane tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dia hampir bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyengat matanya, namun dia menolak untuk menangis.

"Jangan menyentuh ku," Suaranya keluar dengan kaku.

Laxus berkedip, menatapnya dengan bodoh.

"Pergilah tidur dengan siapa pun yang kau inginkan, tapi tidak dengan menyentuh ku." Ekspresinya gelap, dan untuk sesaat, Laxus mengira matanya memancarkan jiwa setannya. Tapi dia tidak berubah.

Dan sebelum Laxus dapat mengatakan apa-apa, Mirajane berdiri, meninggalkan kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia duduk disana untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Oke," Dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh kembali di atas kasur, menikmati nyamannya tempat tidur. _Jika Mira tidak berencana kembali malam ini, aku bisa pergi ke bar dan masuk ke celana beberapa perempuan disekitar sini._ Kedengarannya seperti sebuah rencana. Intinya Mira sudah setuju. Laxus menyeringai.

* * *

a/n

Haii jadi mau jelasin, aku hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini ke bahasa Indonesia.

So, karna udah terlalu lama nunggu buat cerita ini update *curhat:')* aku gregetan buat terjemahin sendiri supaya kalo baca berulang2 lebih dapet feelnya kalo pake bahasa Indonesia, secara ya aku juga kurang fasih bahasa Inggris:'v

Sekali lagi aku buat terjemahan cerita ini untuk memuaskan diri aku sendiri. Jadi mohon maaf kalo gak puasin kalian:) Tapi ini juga udah aku kerjain dengan semaksimal mungkin, dan bukan buat ngejatohin cerita sama author aslinya:)

Oh iya, kalo ada typo plis kasih tau ya nanti aku benerin, makasih:)

ttd, Nami


End file.
